powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
It's All Because of Him
It's All Because of Him is the fifty-fourth episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. It aired on Cartoon Network Japan on March 10, 2007. Sypnosis HIM finds out about the girls' identity and decides to break them apart by possessing Bubbles' Octopus doll, Octi. Plot HIM goes on a vacation but dreams about his last encounter with The Good Enough Girls. This made him angry and gets everyone's attention. He drives them away but they laughed it off. HIM becomes angry again and sends his black dust to the pool, launching them in the air. But as he returns to his seat, HIM begins to remember how he was defeated and got spent many years in an iceberg. A woman passes by and laughs, thinking that she was laughing at him. He orders his black dust once more and turns their bikinis into war armor. A swarm of black dust appear and reports to HIM about the Powerpuff Girls Z's identity. Upon learning about this, he formulates a plan and relays it to the black dust. They fly away and return to New Townsville at night. It enters through Bubbles' window and possesses into Octi. The next day, Bubbles leaves the house and meets up with Blossom and Buttercup. Suddenly, Buttercup notices Octi, clinging to Bubbles' bag. However, Bubbles finds it suspicious how Octi strapped on her bag. At school, Bubbles leave Octi at her locker. Alone at the classroom, Octi steals Blossom's gym pants. Later, Blossom and Bubbles find Buttercup eating by herself. But as Octi gets alone at the classroom again, he steals Blossom's lunch. At PE class, Blossoms gets called to perform a stunt but gets laughed as she finds out that her gym pants was cut behind her, exposing her underwear. At Sewing class, Blossom runs out of pink thread and asks to borrow from Bubbles. But she finds a heart-shaped fabric in the box, thinking it was Bubbles' doing. She denies this but the teacher scolds them and the two ignores each other. At lunch, Blossom and Bubbles find their lunchboxes empty and accuses Buttercup, since she was the only one a while ago. Buttercup denies, but the girls argue and ignore each other. Octi watches this and the black dust leaves him and travels to Mojo's house. where he tricks him by showing delicious food. As he fell for it, he shows himself and tells him that the girls are weaker now. Mojo takes this opportunity and attacks the city. Back at school, the girls get alerted about Mojo's rampage. As the girls arrive, they argue again. Mojo catches them and throws. He then launches a missile towards them but Professor arrives and saves them. Meanwhile, Mojo thinks that he had killed the Powerpuff Girls Z. He walks away and goes to the Mayor's office. He grabs Mayor and claims to take his spot. Miss Bellum, on the other hand, obeys Mojo and works for him. As Mojo flies Mayor away, he starts off to order closing the laboratory. Suddenly, Octi arrives and tells Mojo that his job is done but Mojo tries to grab him. Octi then grows himself. Later that night, Professor Utonium and Mayor find themselves eating at a restaurant but finds Mojo, conscious, claiming that an Octopus with a top hat replaced his spot. Elsehere, the girls gain consciousness and find themselves inside the laboratory but start to argue again. Poochi stops them from arguing and tells them that Octi has taken over the city. The girls fly in the town and see a giant Octi with Ms. Bellum in her hands. Bubbles finds out that Octi clung to her and Buttercup assumes that the whole incident that day was done by Octi. Suddenly, Octi talked and the girls eventually realized it's HIM. Ms. Bellum cries for help and the girls saves her. But Bubbles stops Buttercup from hitting Octi as it would hurt him. HIM grabs Bubbles and threatens Blossom and Buttercup that he'll kill Bubbles unless they dropped their weapons. Blossom and Buttercup refuse but accept as he almost killed her. He grabs them both and laughs as he exclaims that everyone will watch him defeating the Powerpuff Girls Z. However, Bubbles shouts at Octi and tries to make him remember. A teardrop drops from her and lands from the tentacles, releasing the black dust. The girls then fight back but HIM escapes. Characters Major Roles * Powerpuff Girls Z * HIM (Powerpuff Girls Z) Minor Roles * Drake Utonium * Ken Utonium * Poochi * The Mayor of New Townsville * Ms. Bellum (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls Z) Trivia * This episode is similar to the Octi Evil episode from the original series. Category:Episodes Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:Episodes focusing on Octi Category:Episodes where Blossom cries Category:Two-Part Episodes